This invention is directed to a novel window blind. More particularly, this invention is directed to a novel window blind for vehicles, such as vans and the like.
Some window blinds for vehicles (such as vans, for example) are a type of venetian blind; i.e., such window blinds tend to be made of a number of relatively thin wooden or metal slats which can be set together at any angle for regulating the passage of light or air therethrough. Some of these types of vehicular window blinds are not rigid and are generally secured to the window along an upper edge portion thereof. Such window blinds usually also have depending or hanging portions (of flexible plastic or fabric) which occasionally tend to strike the window upon rapid acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle. Such striking of the blind, at times, can be distracting to the driver of the vehicle.